


I Found You [Art!]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Stony Bingo 2018 Round 2 [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Art, Fanart, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Stony Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve and Tony found each other. Their words matched. The world is already looking a little brighter now that they are not so alone.





	I Found You [Art!]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Cap-Iron Man Bingo prompt [“Soul Mates” [Y1]](http://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/176794267165/stony-bingo-update-i-made-i-fag-xd-warning-some)  
>   
> An extra fill for square **Y1 “Soul Mates”** on my bingo card. My first fill, [Morning bliss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631324), was for two separate bingo challenges. I forgot if that was allowed or not. The rules says _"you can not use a fill for Bingo that you intend to also use for another challenge"_... I think that meant another challenge of the Cap-Iron Community, in which case that's fine because the Happy Steve Bingo was not. But in case the rules meant _ANY_ challenge I made this extra fill (or refill)

**Author's Note:**

> The summery for this was hard -_- .... Still not sure if I like it 100%
> 
> I was going to go with some other idea but it would have taken more time then I have right now, and this felt better. I will finish the other idea off some time in the future maybe? IDK.
> 
> As this is MCU in setting, the words on Tony's wrist is "Mr Stark". ...Which I could imagine would be frustrating to have as soulmate identifying words. So many people address him as that. "Captain" wouldn't be much better, hahaha. Also may add another reason why Steve wanted to fight in the war (Imagine his shock when that was his stage name instead of a rank(in that point of time at least))  
> ... Also... I accidentally misspelt Tony's name on his wrist. Mixed up the "A" and "R". _Mr Strak_ ^_^;  
> With strategic use of a brush pen and some smudging of white gel pen, I fixed it. That is why the area around the "A" and "R" on his wrist is slightly discolored. And not really connected correctly as cursive should be. (Look at how the "R" and "K" connect)


End file.
